Konnorónhkwa
by Somthing9999
Summary: AU. After Ziio left him Haytham has tried to find her. Now he has found her and he has found their new born son. One shot.


The meeting was now officially over. Thomas and Charles had started throwing down their firsts drinks and were requesting seconds. Haytham brought his drink up to his lips when suddenly he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a middle aged man, his dark hair turning gray on the sides. Haytham immediately recognized the man. He put down his drink on the table and faced the man completely.

"Master Haytham, may I speak to you in private?" The man requested.

The Templar brothers gathered at the table began exchanging looks of confusion as Haytham led the man away to a private room. Haytham had been waiting for this man for some time now. When Ziio left he hired the man to find her whereabouts. He was worried about her but also he wanted to know why. Why did she leave him? Did she stop loving him? Haytham locked the door behind him and turned to the man.

"Do you have anything for me?" Haytham asked.

"Yes Master Haytham. The woman covered her tracks well but I managed to find her." The man claimed proudly.

"And?" Haytham asked impatiently.

"She's currently living in her home village..."

"I've checked countless times in her village, but she was never there..."

"She traveled for quite some time, but quite recently she returned to her village. Today I went to her village and I found that the woman was in labor..."

Haytham tried to hide his shock but he needed to use a nearby wall for support.

"Labor...?" Haytham stuttered.

"Yes, she gave birth to a son. The word around says that he's the bastard child of a colonial man."

Haytham straightened up. He dug into his robes and pulled out a bag of coins. He dropped it into the man's hand.

"Thank you for your services my good man. And remember, everything that you've found, everything you've done for me stays a secret. If I hear you talk of anything pertaining to me and the woman I will be forced to kill you, understood?"

"Yes Master Haytham. This never happened. It was a pleasure working for you sir." The man said stowing the money away.

Haytham opened the door for the man and escorted him out. Haytham looked up to the moon. Then suddenly he felt a man standing by his side.

"Haytham, who was that?" Charles enquired.

"Nobody Charles, he's just came to tell me that my sister had sent a letter." Haytham answered nonchalantly.

Charles shrugged his shoulders. He offered Haytham a drink but he politely refused and started walking back to his home. He opened the door and hastily went to his study. He pulled out a dark robe with a hood. He hadn't worn those robes since his days as an assassin. He took off his hat and he dressed up in his robes. He pulled the hood over his head and marched out. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed. He went to the stables and grabbed a horse. Quickly he mounted his horse and dashed into the forest. After what seemed to him like a lifetime of riding, he finally saw Ziio's village. He tied his horse and climbed up a tree. He was sure that he would be un welcomed at this time in the night so he decided that he would sneak in to the village to see her. He jumped through the branches though not as quickly or as gracefully as Ziio did. Soon he landed on a branch right above the village. He scanned the village using his eagle vision to find the hut that Ziio was in. Quickly he saw her figure through the hut. It seemed that she was lying down, holding a little bundle in her arms. Haytham felt a small tug in his heart. He cautiously got down from the tree and snuck closer to her hut.

Ziio couldn't sleep. She was so thrilled and overjoyed. She looked at her son sleeping soundly wrapped around in blankets. He had so much of her, but even if he had mainly her features she only saw the face of her love, Haytham. Suddenly she heard a noise. The rustling noise roused the newborn child from his sleep. The baby made a small whimpering sound. Ziio quickly got up and grabbed a knife. Suddenly a hooded figure appeared from the front of her hut. She quickly lounged at the figure with her knife. Suddenly the figure threw up his arms in the air and pleaded her to stop. The sound of the person's voice made her stop. The figure stood closer to the small amount of moonlight that slipped inside of the hut and pulled off his hood.

"Haytham!" Ziio whispered breathlessly.

"Ziio... Finally... I found you..." Haytham whispered stepping closer, cupping her face, and lovingly looking into her eyes.

But the moment between them was cut short by the cries of the newborn child. Ziio walked over to the baby. She picked him up and whispered something in her language. Haytham stared at them awestruck.

"Is he..."

"Yours? Yes, he is." Ziio said not breaking her gaze with her baby.

"...Why? Why didn't you tell me this? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want this for him Haytham. I didn't want him growing up in your world of chaos and death. I don't want him to go through what you went through when your father was killed. I don't want him growing up seeing the horrors you saw. And I don't want him to see that ambitious look in his eyes that you possess. I want him to grow up being a simple and happy boy." She whispered lovingly as she stepped closer to him.

. Haytham looked down to the ground.

"You understand don't you Haytham. You understand why I have to keep him away from you? Why I have to ask you to stay away from us?"

"I understand... But...he's my son... And I..." Haytham whispered getting slightly chocked up.

He was suddenly interrupted by the gentle touch of her hand on his face.

"I understand... I'll stay away from you and our son so you could live in peace... But can I just hold him just this once and say something to him..

Ziio nodded and gently placed the newborn baby boy into his father's arms. Haytham held his breath as he felt the young slumbering boy in his arms. He felt a great mixture oemotions. Joy, pride, excitement, and also pain and sadness.

"What name did you give him?"

"His name is Ratonhnhaké:ton." Ziio answered.

Haytham stared blankly at the woman.

"Son... I can't really pronounce your name..." Haytham chuckled, earning a low chuckle from Ziio.

"Son, I'm afraid I have to leave you. Your mother is right, I can't have you grow up in the world I'm in. I can't involve you in my affairs now. But I know in my heart and soul that you will grow up to be strong and powerful. You are a Kenway, it's in your blood. Our paths will cross again someday. But 'till that day, my son, I want you to know that I love you and that I'm proud of you..."

Haytham let a single tear slip. He quickly wiped it off and regained his composure. He handed the baby boy over to Ziio. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"I guess this is goodbye then..." Haytham whispered.

Ziio looked at his eyes sadly. Haytham took only one step away from her before he stopped completely. He turned to her.

"I have one last question for you..."

"Ask..."

"When you found out what I am, did you... Did you stop loving me?"

Ziio quickly dashed to him. She kissed him as passionately as she could, holding on to their son with one arm and wrapping her other arm around his neck. He returned her kiss with as much passion while wrapping his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss and whispered to him.

"I loved you then..."

Those words fell heavily on Haytham.

"I love you now... And I will never stop loving you... I will never love another man like I love you, Haytham Kenway. I wish we could live a life together the three of us."

Haytham wished for the same but he knew that such a life would come at the cost of his work and his dreams for the future. And he knew he had to sacrifice his happiness for the greater good. For now it was enough to know that the woman he loves still loves him back, despite everything. He nodded sadly.

"I wish we could live as a family... But I can't stop, we have a better vision for the future. You may not agree with our ideals and I do not resent you for thinking the way you do. But I want you to know that even though we can't work this out I still love you and I will never stop loving you Ziio. For the short time that we were together you made me the happiest man in the world and I will always remember our time together as the most blissful moments in my life. Thank you. Thank you for making me a father and thank you for the small moments of happiness that you gave me."

Haytham then went in for another kiss. The couple embraced for a long time before finally breaking apart. Haytham lovingly ran one hand through the top of his son's head and raised the other hand to lovingly touch Ziio's cheek.

"I wish you and my son the very best."

Haytham gave Ziio a small peck on the lips and turned away. He put his hood up again and walked out. Ziio ran her fingers through her lips and decided to go out. She walked out with her son in her arms. She looked to the trees hoping to see him one last time. And there she found him. Standing on a branch, looking straight at them. She closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head. She looked up to him with tear filled eyes.

"Goodbye Haytham Edward Kenway, in my heart I will always love you..."

With tear filled eyes, Haytham looked at Ziio and their child. He, as well closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head. He looked at his family one last time and whispered.

"Goodbye my son, your father loves you dearly..."

His eyes then focused on the woman holding the child.

"Goodbye Kaniehtí:io, in my heart I will always love you..."


End file.
